This invention relates to a paper money handling device for receiving and delivering paper money. More particularly, this invention relates to a control technology of a tape conveying speed in a paper money receipt/delivery device (e.g. a temporary depository) for receiving and delivering paper money by winding and rewinding a tape between a wheel and a reel.
Some paper money handling devices for receiving and delivering paper money are equipped with a paper money receipt/delivery device that receives paper money by winding a tape and paper money on a wheel and delivers paper money by rewinding the tape onto the reel, on the contrary. The paper money receipt/delivery device having such a construction has the merit that a compact and economical device can be achieved with a simple construction.
JP-A-10-181972, for example, discloses a paper money receipt/delivery device for executing a receipt/delivery processing of paper money, that has a construction in which two tapes are wound onto separate reels, a wheel winds the tape together with paper money while paper money is interposed between the two tapes, and the tape is wound and rewound between the reel for winding only the tape and the wheel to execute the paper money receipt/delivery processing.
Among the prior art examples described above, there is also known a paper money receipt/delivery device that is equipped with means for controlling driving means for the reel and the wheel to control the tape speed when paper money is received and delivered. However, such a paper money receipt/delivery device involves the following problems.
The conventional devices include a system that calculates an outer diameter of the wheel for winding the tape with paper money and calculates a winding speed from the wheel outer diameter, a system that calculates the present outer diameter of the wheel on the basis of the number of times of winding of the tape, a tape thickness and a paper money thickness, and calculates a tape moving speed on the outer periphery of the wheel from the wheel outer diameter so calculated and from a pulse interval time acquired by pulse interval counting means for measuring an interval time of pulses generated by rotating pulse generation means that generates the pulses in such a fashion as to correspond to the rotating speed of the wheel, a system that calculates the diameter of the wheel by using a formula for determining the diameter of a corresponding circle, to the tape outer periphery, from the total sectional area of the sum of a winding sectional area of the tape as viewed from the number of paper money wound up and the sectional area of a winding drum, and a system that determines the number of times of winding of the tape onto the wheel by using a calculation formula expressed by a recurrence formula calculated by a paper note length and a gap distance between paper money received from an initial diameter of tape winding.
In this case, variance develops in the outer diameter of the wheel due to the difference of the thickness and size resulting from the difference of kind of paper money or due to the difference of paper money storing gap. It is therefore difficult in practice to estimate the outer circumferential diameter of the wheel from the number of paper money received, and variance develops also in the tape moving speed that is set on the basis of the outer circumferential diameter of the wheel. To improve the processing speed, it would be conceivable to increase the conveying speed of paper money, to reduce the mutual transfer gap of paper money or to use the direction of the minor side of paper money as the conveying direction, but such methods result in variance of the wheel outer diameter. Nonetheless, mechanical detection of the outer circumferential diameter of the wheel invites the increase of the cost.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an economical paper money handling device which can accurately acquire a conveying speed of a conveying path and a receiving/delivering speed of a tape when paper money is received one by one and is delivered one by one, and in which jamming difficultly occurs.
To accomplish the object described above, a paper money handling device according to one aspect of the present invention includes paper money conveying means for conveying paper money, a wheel connected to one of the ends of a tape, for winding paper money with the tape, a reel connected to the other end of the tape, for rewinding the tape wound on the wheel, wheel driving means for driving the wheel, and reel driving means for driving the reel, the wheel driving means and the reel driving means winding and rewinding the tape between the wheel and the reel when they are driven to thereby wind paper money conveyed from the paper money conveying means with the tape onto the wheel, or rewinding the tape wound with paper money on the wheel to the reel and delivering paper money to the paper money conveying means. When a predetermined amount of the tape is wound on the wheel, an initial diameter of the reel is calculated on the basis of an add-up value of pulses generated from an encoder in such a fashion as to correspond to a rotating angle of the wheel and an add-up value of pulses generated by an encoder in such a fashion as to correspond to a rotating angle of the reel, a moving speed of the tape is calculated by use of this initial diameter, and the wheel driving means and the reel driving means are controlled so that the moving speed calculated by moving speed calculation means attains a predetermined set value.
Additionally, jamming can be prevented by setting the set speed to a speed higher than the conveying speed of the paper money conveying means when the wheel rotates in the tape winding direction, and setting it to a lower speed than the paper money conveying means when the wheel rotates in the tape delivering direction.